ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elementals
Elementals Elementals are beings either born from or with a strong affinity to one or more elements, and often with a debilitating weakness to opposing elements. Elementals are usually anthropomorphic or humanoid in shape; however, their manifestation is the element they represent, such as an earth elemental having a body of stone, or a fire elemental being a living flame or a dark figure enshrouded by smoke and fire. Elementals are not trapped by any curse to be the one or the other; they simply choose the gender they feel more comfortable in. Among elementals such roles are entirely academic. If two Salamanders find favor in each other's company and desire to produce offspring they do not need to assume gender roles. Most of their kind are female by preference or appear to be androgynous when male, so there is little telling of them apart by that measure. An elementals human form is merely a replication of how they might appear its not their true form just a reflection of their inner nature xenotrapois The mating of 2 different breeds, though it is possible for a elemental and a human to reproduce. It all depends on the right time and place, when ovulation or its equivalent assures a fertile mating of the species. When that happens One might have a child that is neither human nor elemental in the entirely, but more like a fusion of both aspects. Such things have been known to occur in the past, and half-breed children do gain unusual abilities and potential. Pact When someone defeats an elemental they may request of them some favor as a token of parole. This is usually in the form of a pact. a pact is a link between the elemental and its master The master receives a pattern will ebb and flow at times to reveal different things, sometimes even answer questions and reveal some secret foreknowledge. This is the mark of a pact, an ancient ruin called enochian grafted in a mobile form on a limb. With this mark the bearer is acknowledged as a kin to the elementals element, they will have some limited control and immunity bestowed upon them, but how much depends on how long and hard they study to master their new gift. Use this power wisely and it will serve you well abuse the gift and it will ultimately consume you. Uniting with elemental Link your essence with the elemental and allow yourself to briefly meld into one being with them. In that way you will temporarily gain their strength and full abilities, which augmented with your own internal Ki will make the both of you a force to be reckoned with, nearly as powerful as an Eluini, who are themselves Masters of the Elements. The two of you become one being and you become an elemental Lord like the Titans of old, the elemental gains the advantages of a human soul and the latent potential that the human has yet to learn how to tap into and the human gains the elementals knowledge and affinity with its element, which will many times over fortify their mind and body to the point where no one will be a match for your combined essence. Two very different people you shall remain, But for a time the two of you shall be closer than any being normally is permitted to become, and in that temporary time of union you both shall be as one flesh, mind and body with no true separation between us. Salamander The salamander is an outsider from the Elemental Plane of fire, muspelheim. An active volcano where they go to dance and commune in a festive environment suitable to creatures of the flame. It resembles a mix of a snake and a human made out of fire, magma, and smoke. From the waist up, it resembles an orange and black human, with fiery hair and beard. Some depictions also show it with fiery antlers. From the waist down it is snake-like, resembling a glowing, orange and black serpent of magma. All over the body are short, spine-like appendages which burn and steam. Salamanders reside in all fires the size of the fire determines its strength. We Elementals well know of the human proclivity to fight either armed or bare handed, and it mostly amuses us to watch them burn with an inner fire of determination, struggling to better themselves, often at the cost of their fellow human beings. Of course there are some mortals who choose to do battle with us and these are struggles we Salamanders regard with great favor and amusement, noticing how you flaunt your puny weapons and tools against us, trying to spoil our fun and interrupt our consumption of our dinner. You cannot kill my kind simply by depriving us of fuel we merely return to our own native dimensions when expelled from a fight, to rest and regather our strength until the next foolish mortal creates for us an opening through which to travel to the next point of consumption. Whenever you light a flame it forms a portal through which my kind may travel, though the amount of food available is what determines for us whether the Elemental being summoned is a strong or minor being. Latisha only come out to enjoy the richer quality fires that can sustain her hunger when she walks upon your plane. That repository of oddly brewed chemical agents was a particularly tasty soup that offered many curious and exotic flavors but for your bumbling interference. That was why you found me so annoyed when you interrupted my feasting. Latisha Queen of the salamander, She is very ancient and very powerful Human form: Flame red hair showered down the shoulders of a reddish-gold body, and the proportions of this womanly shape became entirely too human A flimsy gauze like reams of cloth that hardly blocked out the sight of anything significant sylphs Beings associated with the element of air their activity is reflected in the gathering of clouds the formation of snow. They are the spirits of the wind. sylphs are active, quick of movement and speech. They are intelligent, but can be subtle in their persuasiveness by nature sylphs are aloof and detached The first mainstream western discussion of sylphs comes with Alexander Pope. In Rape of the Lock, Pope satirizes French Rosicrucian and alchemical writings when he invents a theory to explain the sylph. In a parody of heroic poetry and the "dark" and "mysterious" literature of pseudo-science, and in particular the sometimes esoterically Classical heroic poetry of the 18th century in England and France, Pope pretends to have a new alchemy, in which the sylph is the mystically, chemically condensed humors of peevish women. In Pope's poem, women who are full of spleen and vanity turn into sylphs when they die because their spirits are too full of dark vapors to ascend to the skies. Belinda, the heroine of Pope's poem, is attended by a small army of sylphs, who foster her vanity and guard her beauty. This is a parody of Paracelsus, inasmuch as Pope imitates the pseudo-science of alchemy to explain the seriousness with which vain women approach the dressing room. In a slight parody of the divine battle in John Milton's Paradise Lost, when the Baron of the poem attempts to cut a lock of Belinda's hair, the sylphs interpose their airy bodies between the blades of the scissors (to no effect whatsoever). The chief sylph in "The Rape of the Lock" has the same name as Prospero's servant in Shakespeare's The Tempest: Ariel. Karina The sylph princess A young dressed up in an elaborate and showy costume consisting of a nearly transparent body-suit lined with feathers and sequins. Undine the ever restless An Undine is a water nymph or water spirit, the elemental of water. They are usually found in forest pools and waterfalls. They have beautiful voices, which are sometimes heard over the sound of water. According to some legends, undines cannot get a soul unless they marry a human man. This aspect has led them to be a popular motif in romantic and tragic literature. They have the strength of water itself, which is far greater than human, and they are resistant to injury, being entirely composed of their element of her nature. Water elementals have the ability to mold their bodies into any shape they could imagine undines can’t be killed or seriously injured any way but energy attacks are deadly painful and often render them temporarily unable to reform themselves into a human shape. They are aware of their entire environment like a shark sensing motion in the water. Its futile to attempt physically overpower an undine when struck by a fist they tend to dissolve into water and could immobilize a foe by swarming in all around them Undines bodies are pliable meaning they can assume any shapes that are to their liking they can revitalize a person by sharing a portion of their own life force. They can also remove all kinds of harmful bacteria that they find in someone’s bodies Ulqualsh The undine queen, an attractive female with large breasts and a voluptuous figure dressed in a kind of makeshift clothing that looked to be composed of three strategically placed sea-shells bound together by strings of pearl with other shells that formed shoulder pads and implied a kind of quasi-armor. A long translucent sword hung from this woman's side and there was something oddly fish-like about her features...and if you looked real hard you could almost see right through her. Her hair is pale blue bordering on outright seagreen her eyes are a pale pink and feral though there seems to hang an ever present smile about her lips. Her elemental form is a giant swirling mass of water in the shape of a dragon. Gnome They resemble a giant armored serpent covered in dark coal-black scales, and terminating in a triangular head with eyes that gleamed with a dark burgundy color. Gnomes are elementals of stability, and are extremely strong and imposing, as well as very aggressive creatures. Nagisha The gnome queen known as the Black Dragoness, she is entirely female and brown-skinned with dark green hair and eyes as flinty she has long silky black hair draping down and around her shoulders, and an almost-filmy dress that barely did anything to conceal her considerable assets, Category:Magic